The Guide To Surviving Halloween
by Winning Duhhh
Summary: As per usual, Bella is forced to partake in festivites thanks to Alice. What happens when you mix sexy costumes, alcohol, and Edward? One Shot and rated M for language. Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice. Emmett/Rose. AH.


"_In Girl World, Halloween is the one day a year when a girl can dress up like a total slut and no other girl can say anything else about it_."

It was the very day that gave girls the okay to prance around, no matter the weather, get wasted and find a guy to have mind blowing sex with.

I wasn't that type of girl. At least, that's what I told myself.

So why was I waiting for Alice, to dress me up in a (what was undoubtedly) said slutty outfit for a party at the Cullen estate?

I was still trying to figure that shit out myself.

* * *

I heard the slam of my apartment door, not bothering to get up from my comfy post at my windowsill in my bedroom, watching the multicolored leaves fall from the huge oak tree outside.

I loved to just sit in this corner and read all of my favorites.

That obviously wasn't going to be on the agenda tonight.

I knew who it was, the only other person I gave a copy of my key to.

I heard her voice before I saw her approach my bedroom.

"Isabella Marie, if you're hiding, just know that I WILL fucking find your ass!"

I knew that hiding was futile anyways. My apartment wasn't small; however there weren't many places to hide from Alice. Everything was neat and sort of open, and you could see every room from my living room.

"In here!" I yelled after a sigh of defeat.

I took a sip of my Jacob's Creek moscato I had perched next to me in a shiny clear wine glass, needing some kind of relief from the tension that had been building up since the week before of finding out about this party.

Alice was never one for a quiet evening, and loved holidays. Every year, her family let her throw a huge bash for every occasion except Thanksgiving. They wanted to keep that as a family holiday, even though I was dragged out of my bed each Thanksgiving to have dinner. I was no kin, but they treated me just like one.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed as she fit two huge outfit bags and her suitcase in my door way.

The garment bags were bigger than her and I wondered how her small petite frame could even hold both bags and suitcase.

I groaned.

"Alice is all that really necessary? I feel like you're moving in with all those damn bags."

She turned her stormy green eyes towards me in a hard glare. "This IS necessary. Looking good for the party doesn't take just a wave of my finger you know. Don't be a brat."

I sighed yet again, and stood to face her with the wine still in my hand.

"Oh, good! I see you already showered and have on the underclothes I bought for you."

Alice put the bags down on my queen sized bed and wiped the imaginary sweat off of her forehead.

"You mean the_ lingerie_ you bought from Victoria's Secrets that you're fucking forcing me to wear."

I had on a lacy black push up bra, and a barely there thong that had red bows on each side to match. I've never worn anything so intimate before. Sure I own cute underwear and lacy bras, but this…I might as well have worn nothing at all!

Alice laughed a tinkering laugh at me.

"Come on! You want to look and feel sexy. You never know what could happen." Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me and paired it with a knowing smile.

Alice knew my one weakness. The one thing that could make my knees go weak and makes my stomach tie in knots.

Her brother, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was drop dead gorgeous, and way out of my league. I fantasized about his chiseled jaw line, full plump lips, and striking green eyes. He was a solid 6'3 in comparison to my 5'5, and his body was very well built.

I've ogled his chest one too many times as he swam in the pool in the back of their family mansion. I also wondered what it would be like to run my hand in his auburn locks that seemed to never tame themselves to stay down.

He was a Greek god, and I've developed such deep feelings for him it wasn't even funny. It scared the ever living hell out of me.

Sadly, we've been just friends for the three years I've known them.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "It's not like he likes me Alice. I'm plain Jane."

"Oh shut the hell up Bella." Alice rolled her eyes right back at me.

She didn't understand my problem, because she was strikingly beautiful too.

Their entire family was. Alice also had an older brother named Emmett, His eyes were also the beautiful emerald, and his dimples when he smiled gave off his boyish charm that he carried. His body was more defined than Edward's but that wasn't my cup of tea.

Runs in the family I guess. Hell even Alice's boyfriend Jasper and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie were gorgeous. Then there was me.

"Come on, let's get started, we only have two hours until we have to be back at my house to greet the guests!"

This was going to be a very long two fucking hours. I drained the rest of my wine.

* * *

"Damn Alice, how in the hell am I supposed to fit this?!"

I stared in horror at the "costume" I was supposed to wear tonight.

I was going as Belle, from Beauty and the Beast and I was told I was not to try and change her mind. While I loved the movie as a kid, this outfit kind of scarred my lovely vision.

The dress was almost an exact replica of the dress she wore in the beginning of the movie; however it only hit about mid-thigh. If I bend over at all tonight, I'd be giving a preview of my ass. Remember, dental floss people.

The top was a white crisp collared shirt with three quartered sleeves and a plunging neckline. The blue outer layer of the dress was a pretty blue, with the white smock apron that was worn over top. Underneath the dress was a good couple layers of tulle so that the bottom of it had the type of allure princess ball gowns would have.

The look was completed with a white garter on my right thigh, knee length white stockings, and black six inch pumps.

"Hurry the fuck up Isabella, if you're not dressed in ten minutes I will drag you to the party NAKED." Alice shouted at me from my bathroom.

I sighed as I put the barley there outfit on.

"You look hot!"

Alice had come out of the bathroom and I snickered at her costume.

"Thanks, Tink." I laughed as I got a full view of her costume.

Alice had on a green mini dress that hugged her frame tightly, glittering gold heels with straps that crisscrossed all the way up to just under her knees, and gold glittering fairy wings on her back. Her hair was piled into a cute bun on the top of her head, with a green ribbon to accent. Her eyes had iridescent glitter and gold on them and she wore nude lipstick. She was a wet dream Tinkerbell.

"No really, Bella! Look!" she exclaims as she snatches my arm to pull me into the bathroom.

I huffed in annoyance but I allowed her to grab my arm anyways,

"Damn, Alice! What the f-!"

My mouth hung open in shock. Alice had made me into a goddess.

My makeup was natural and light, to keep the innocent look of Belle. My muddy brown eyes were framed by thick eyelashes and a mix of golden brown shadow.

My lips were dusty rose, and Alice added just a dash of blush to accent the natural blush I'm sure I'll sport for the rest of the evening.

I looked GOOD!

"The Beast will definitely be unleashed when he gets a good look at you."

I rolled my eyes at her and headed out to the living room.

She already indulged that each couple was paired to match each other. Jasper was going as Peter Pan. Rose and Emmett would be Aurora and Prince Phillip. And surprise, surprise Alice had managed to rope her single friends to play along. Edward will be dressed as Prince Adam. I was looking forward to seeing how delicious he would look even though I won't admit it to Alice.

After grabbing a jacket, my keys, and phone we were out the door and heading towards her little yellow Porsche.

* * *

The party was in full swing approximately thirty minutes after we came to meet the guests. I stood next to Alice and Jasper sipping on whatever concoction Alice made from a punch bowl near us as the bass of the music pumped around us. I scanned the crowd for what would be the sixth time, looking for untamed hair. Jasper caught me mid-glance and smiled reassuringly. He looked handsome with his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and covered by a green hat, matching the skin tight jacket and tights.

A million thoughts ran through my head.

_Would he come soon?_

_Would he bring a date?_

_Would he be happy to see me?_

My inner questioning was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the entryway.

"SUP BITCHES! THE PARTY IS NOW HERE!"

I groaned, knowing it was Emmett and Rosalie.

"BELLY BEE!"

I screamed as I was lifted a good two feet into the air and crushed into a hard body.

"You big oaf! Put her down damnit!" shouted Rose.

I looked at her from over Em's shoulder and saw a stunning version of Sleeping Beauty.

Rose had on a knee length pink dress that hugged every curve, gold iridescent stilettos, and her costume was completed with a golden tiara that adorned her golden curled locks.

"Sorry Belly Bee. DAMN GIRL, YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE A SNACK!"

I rolled my eyes for the seventh time tonight as my feet touched the ground. Em and his new age lingo was a mess.

I will give it to him that he made an excellent Prince Phillip in his black V-neck long sleeved tee and brown vest that matched his pants.

I still blushed and muttered a thank you.

Just then I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as I felt a warm breath tickle from behind.

"You do look gorgeous in your costume, Belle."

I turned around and almost orgasmed on the spot.

Edward fucking Cullen standing right in front of me in an unbuttoned crisp white shirt, tight black pants that held a very prominent bulge and his signature panty dropping smile.

I gulped at the sight. His eyes shimmered even in the dim lighting.

"Y-y-ou look great too." I smiled. I took in every inch of him, and I do mean _every inch_.

I heard a breath catch and I peeked back up into Edward's face just as he licked those perfect lips. Oh what I wouldn't give to feel those lips against mine.

"Riiiight. If you're done eye fucking Edward, let's go have some fun!"

"ALICE!" I groaned and blushed two shades darker than I already had.

Emmett just snickered and declared it was time for shots as they started to head to the kitchen.

"After you, love." Edward ushered me forward with his warm hand placed at the small of my back.

I think Niagara Falls was flowing in my panties.

Edward led me through the throng of people in the living room and into the kitchen. I revealed in how his hand still stayed in contact with my body and like a sick fucker I cherished it on the inside.

Rose had put six skull shaped shot glasses on the granite countertop next to a bowl of limes and a salt shaker.

I was nervous because the last time I decided to do shots, I had ended up falling and flashing all of Seattle of my SpongeBob panties.

As if sensing my apprehension, Jasper gave me a smile and said, "you'll be alright, darlin'. No flashin' of the goods tonight, alright?"

At this point my face will be permanently red tonight.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." I heard a mumble behind me.

I turned to Edward beside me, as he smirked down at me and winked.

I thought I was going to faint.

"Line up, motherfuckers! Body shots!" Emmett clapped.

I watched as he was the first to go, lifting Rose's thigh as she was perched next to Alice on one of the bar stools and licking a path on the inside and sprinkling salt where his tongue had been.

Alice whooped and Rose waggled her eyebrows as she put the lime into her mouth.

Emmett licked the trail of salt, took the shot of tequila, and then closed his mouth around Rose's taking the lime with him.

Once he was done, he fist pumped the air.

"Hell yeah! That shit was lit! Texas, you're next!"

Jasper rolled his eyes but turned towards Alice anyways.

Licking the v in the middle of her cleavage, he sprinkled his line of salt, and put the lime in between Alice's lips as well.

Jasper licked the salt from Alice's body, took his shot, and kissed Alice a little longer.

After he moved back, he took the lime from his lips and Alice giggled.

"Alright! Who's it gonna be?" Alice said looking between me and Edward.

"Oh…no it's-"Edward stuttered.

I don't know where the courage came from, but I stepped forward.

"I've got this." I smiled at Edward.

Emmett started jumping like a kid in a damn candy store.

Ignoring him, I took my necessary ingredients and turned back to Edward.

Before I could chicken out, I quickly stepped forward to him and leaned in to lick the right side of his neck.

He tasted so damn good I thought as I felt him shudder.

I sprinkled the salt along the same path and gave him the lime as I winked at him.

I licked slowly, savoring the mix of him and the salt on my tongue.

I downed the shot, crinkling my nose and wrapped my tongue around his two fingers as he held the lime for me to take with my mouth.

I tipped my head back as I bit into the tangy fruit and smiled triumphantly.

It was now my turn to gasp as I watched Edward's eyes darken dangerously and I gulped.

_Could he really be affected by me the same way I was by him?_

One could only pray to the Big Man above.

I heard cat calls and whistles behind us.

I turned around away from Edward, scared that the moment was over and he would come to his senses.

Just as I faintly heard the song change, Alice squealed.

"I fucking LOVE this song!"

Alice snatched my hand before I could protest and ran towards the living room's makeshift dance floor. I looked back towards Edward to see him staring intently at me. Rose suddenly blocked my line of sight as she grabbed my other hand.

Feeling like I needed a little more liquid courage, I snatched a Jell-O shot from the nearby table and downed it in one gulp.

"Atta-girl!" Rose cheered.

I was suddenly wedged between Alice's small frame and Rose's tall body as the lyrics to_ Bootylicious_ pumped through the house.

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

I laughed as we swung our hips together in rhythm, grinding on each other and having fun.

_Move your body up and down_

_Make your booty touch the ground_

_I can't help but wonder why_

_Is my vibe too vibealicious for ya, babe?_

I dropped it low and shimmied my way back up on Alice while she playfully smacked my ass.

I couldn't remember the last time I let loose this much. Between college classes, and working part time at the library I was stressed too much lately and it was nice to let all inhibitions go for once and enjoy myself.

The song changed to _God is a Woman_ and we still danced erotically on each other.

_You, you love it how I move you_

_You love it how I touch you_

_My one, when all is said and done_

_You'll believe God is a woman_

_And I, I feel it after midnight_

_A feelin' that you can't fight_

_My one, it lingers when we're done_

_You'll believe God is a woman_

I was so lost in the music that I didn't even notice that two strong arms that had wound around my waist and I came in contact with a hard body behind me.

I knew who it was without even looking back.

I was too far gone to care so I raised my arms back and threaded my fingers into Edward's hair at the nape of his neck as I kept grinding my body against his.

_I'll tell you all the things you should know_

_So, baby, take my hand, save your soul_

_We can make it last, take it slow, hmm_

_And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yuh_

_But you different from the rest_

_And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed_

_See if you deserve what comes next_

_I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it_

I mimicked the same move I did on Alice, dropping low and slowly coming back up, as my ass rubbed against Edward's front in the most delicious way.

I heard him groan and I felt his warm breath tickle my left ear.

"You're fucking killing me, Bella."

I turned around and saw that his eyes were hooded and the look of pure lust stared back at me.

I couldn't believe my luck! Edward was turned on by me! _ME!_

Edward pulled me flush against the hard planes of his body.

I felt all of him, especially his hard member poking me in the stomach through his pants.

"Do you fucking feel it, Isabella? What you do to me every damn time I'm near you? Every time I think of you? For three years?"

I moaned and threw my head back.

Edward took that opportunity to kiss along the column of my neck and I felt my legs give out.

He must've sensed this, because he bent down and wrapped both of my legs around his waist as he carried me through the dancing bodies of our peers and up the stairs.

He didn't put me down until we walked into his room and he locked the door.

As soon as I heard the click of the lock, I didn't bother wasting time. I pounced on him, pushing his back into the door and kissing him with all of the emotions I had felt through the years.

All the secret glances when I thought he wasn't looking.

All the times I've touched myself to fantasies in my head.

All of the times I wished he would declare himself to me and we could be something more.

This is what I've waited for, and I was one lucky son of a bitch.

Edward walked me backwards to his bed and I felt myself falling backwards, taking me with him.

Hands roamed as we kissed, his tongue begging for entry and I gladly granted his wishes.

He suddenly pulled back, panting and staring into my eyes.

I'm sure I looked ready to eat him.

"Before we go any further, you have to know. This…" He struggled to catch his breath and his eyebrows scrunched together.

I couldn't help but to run my finger over his brows, trying to erase the struggles he was having.

_Oh no, was he having second thoughts?_

I felt my body tense as a million thoughts ran at once.

Edward chuckled at me.

"Sweet Bella, no need to worry. I've dreamt of this day so much. This isn't a one-time thing for me. So before we continue, I want-no I need you to know, that I've been in love with you since the moment I've laid my eyes on you. Those beautiful brown eyes drew me in and I couldn't stop. I want it all with you."

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Edward, I love you too. So damn much it hurts." My voice cracked from the emotions swimming inside of me.

"Open your eyes, love."

I opened my eyes slowly, and he was positively beaming.

I smiled so hard back, his love infectious already.

As we shed our clothes and finally connected as one, I knew that this was what I wanted in my life. I couldn't think of anything that could make me happier in that moment and I was certain that this would last forever.

I had my very own treat to enjoy all night long on Halloween.

I couldn't wait for next year.

* * *

Alrighty ya'll! This had been sitting in my computer for a full ass year lol.

Btween having two toddlers and getting married life is pretty hectic so I finally found the motivation to post.

Sorry for the non lemon, haven't graduated to that point yet and my brain hurts.

Songs used:

Bootylicious by Destiny's Child

God is a Woman by Ariana Grande

Let me know how ya'll feel!

Till next time,

Winning, Duh!


End file.
